Aion Rebellion
Aion Rebellion (アイオン反乱, Aion hanran) is an underground military organization primarily focused with the use of paramilitary factions and private military used to oppose the current governing state of the Kingdom of Aeternum, using their vast resources to combat the forces of it's current king, Kladentes. A paramilitary armed force first and foremost, aside from simply fighting the the armed forces of Aeternum, Aion Rebellion primarily focuses on the support on the interests of the state and some or all of its citizens. Their primary task of their organisation is usually defined as defense of the state and its citizens, and the prosecution of war against another state. The rebellion may also have additional sanctioned and non-sanctioned functions within a Earth Land, including, the promotion of a political agenda, protecting corporate economic interests, internal population control, construction, emergency services, social ceremonies, and guarding important areas. Aion Rebellion can also function as a discrete subculture within a larger civil society, through the development of separate infrastructures, which may include housing, schools, utilities, food production and banking. The Aion Rebellion is also known to be the home a unique gathering of wizards known as the New World Emperors (新しい世界皇帝, Atarashī sekai kōtei), said to be the strongest wizards in the entire world. Overview Subordinated military personnel, generally known as soldiers, sailors, marines, and wizards, are known to make up the ranks of Aion Rebellion, capable of executing the many specialized operational missions and tasks required for them to execute policy directives. As an armed militant force, they are often called upon by other countries for government-sponsored defense, fighting forces, and organizations. They exist to further the foreign and domestic policies of their governing body and to defend that body and the nation it represents from external and internal aggressors. In broad usage, the terms "Rebellion" and "Aion" are meant to symbolize the original name of the kingdom's founder before it's current king changed the name more than 150 years ago. Often treated synonymously, although in technical usage a distinction is sometimes made in which a country's armed forces may include both its military and other paramilitary forces. Primarily called upon for the use of armed forces to achieve political objectives, they are known to bring order, domestic control, and civil stability rather than use war for profiteering unlike most other armed groups. The study of the use of armed forces is called military science. Broadly speaking, this involves considering offense and defense at three "levels":strategy, operational art, and tactics. All three levels study the application of the use of force in order to achieve a desired objective. Just as in commercial enterprises where there are, in a corporate setting, directors, managers and various staff that carry out the business of the day as part of business operations or undertake business project management, Aion Rebellion also has its routines and projects. During peacetime or when there are no conflicts in which they can intervene in, when military personnel are mostly employed in garrisons or permanent military facilities, they mostly conduct administrative tasks, training and education activities, and technology maintenance. Another role of the Aion Rebellion military personnel is to ensure a continuous replacement of departing servicemen and women through military recruitment, and the maintenance of a military reserve. As a professional organization founded by Ansem being composed of professional soldiers, which provides various military services in exchange for monetary or material compensation. A seemingly unstoppable fighting force, on par with the entire military factions belonging to any country or nation, even vastly surpassing that of Fiore, Aion Rebellion's soldiers consisting of a combination of non-magic users and wizards serving as the militia's soldiers, with it's primary function is to serve as military deterrent and counter measures to any conflict in Earth Land, and if need be, hunt down and execute them in the name of order. Aion Rebellion also possesses other responsibilities and functions aside of only directly participating in battle, they also undertake a large variety of other military duties, such as logistics, maintenance, and transport operations, acting as strategic and tactical advisers, and overseeing the training and education of local military asset and armies on a global scale. Do to the nature of their profession, they take on the role of a paramilitary institution that is not tied to any nation or ideology, holding no personal ties to any one country. Dubbed by many as the "the lost army" in reference to the fact that they don't answer to any nations and their laws, and that they were once part of the Aeternum Kingdom's original legislation before leaving after the new king rose to power, they are known to also be employed by other organizations and groups to serve as military muscle and support. Organization Structure Divisions In the entire organization, a total of 10 division exist, each ruled by a one of the New World Emperors, incorporating thousands of soldiers and resources that they may use at their disposal. With several divisions having certain specializations, each can have a specific task or purpose given by the ones in charge of the division which is most commonly the emperor in charge of it. By natural law, Aion Rebellion is governed under a strict chain of command, with the commander and founder being the one to lead them all, possessing the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the organization while deferring to the authority of the council committee in matters involving Earth Land. As with any army, Aion Rebellion has a ranking system that determines who does what, when, and where, it is in no way used to measure the power or strength belonging to specific divisions. There are a total of 10 ranks for officers, but no ranks for non-officers. The lower the number is, the higher the rank. The ranks are primarily used as a stationary symbol on the chain of command passed along from officer to officer. All in all, the rebellion is an organization with a merit-based hierarchy. It has disposed of the system of rank based on seniority. Abilities are the only thing used to determine one's rank and strength rather than using a ranking system using numbers, with 1=strongest and 10=weakest, discarding this idealistic thought of measuring strength. Each Division is made up of just over 10,000 soldiers, with Aion Rebellions standing force being just around a total of 500,000 total enlisted troops and gifted wizards making up it's ranks. The soldiers in the group are typically recruited through the many recruitment offices located around Earth Land, where they are sent of to an academy for training and tutoring in the magic arts, with the graduates becoming members of the rebellion, and depending on the high marks they make, pre-determines their position and location among the divisions and what rank they receive. Graduates from the academy are required to take an entrance exam in order to qualify for entry in the establishment, and only those who pass are allowed to join. This exam can be taken multiple times. The exam primarily focuses on three important aspects of combat: magic power (size and level), combat skill (mastery of fighting styles), and spell knowledge. Lieutenants A Lieutenant, or vice-unit commander, is widely considered the 2nd in command officer in a division, being under the direct command of one of the New World Emperors, giving them a position of power that makes them the third highest ranking officers in all of Aion Rebellion. Lieutenants function as executive officers for their division, taking care of or supervising day-to-day operations along with their emperors, they are not assigned to one specific squad. They are generally considered the second strongest in their division, possessing the magic power and skill to vastly outmatch ordinary Earth Land in a straight match of magic. They are the ones that the emperor sends for the most grueling and dangerous of missions that would normally be outside the realm of possibility for ordinary people and mages, easily able to handle a SS-Class quests and complete by themselves, without the aid of others to do so. Being the most trusted officer in the command of the emperors, they are so trusted that in the case of a division emperor's death, departure, or other circumstances making them unable to perform their duties, the lieutenant acts as the "substitute" until another can be assigned. The authority to appoint or dismiss a lieutenant lies solely with the emperor of the respective division, a privilege which was granted to them with the support of council committee and Ansem. By their right, an emperor reserve the right to appoint multiple lieutenants at a single time, though this is rarely done due to it being both considered highly unorthodox and heavily frowned upon by the other emperors and soldiers. Though rarely exercised, any potential candidate retains the right to decline the nomination. Their primary roles are to provide support and protection aimed directly at the New World Emperor they serve, accompanying them around wherever they go. An emperor can have up to a total of five lieutenants under their command at any given time, no more no less, however it is very common for them to carry around a single lieutenant. In terms of power, each lieutenant displays the base power level of 250,000 Edeas, a quantity of magic that easily places them in the league of S-Class wizards that are normally found in wizard guilds, easily able to hold their own even under the harshest of conditions and situations. Council Committee The council committee is a unique sect in the organization that serves as the judiciary authority of Aion Rebellion, serving as the law and rule makers, and if need be, judges and executioners. Operating under the mandate of Ansem himself, the influence of the council committee goes well beyond the boundaries of a judiciary authority and into those of legislative and operative authorities that is commonly found in ordinary courts, deciding who is to blame and how one should be punished, using traditional democratic methods to decide a conviction or decision before passing it. As it is, the council committee is comprised of 14 of the highest ranking officers, 8 of the wisest wizards in the rebellion, a jury of 20 senior officers serving as witnesses, 3 members of the New World Emperors, and Ansem himself overseeing the entirety of it. These men are in charge of trying any and all crimes committed in the rebellion, whether they were committed in the main base or Earth Land. Along with passing lawas and sentences, the committee also have within their jurisdiction to order the use of deadly force against members of the organization or against an outside force that they deem dangerous. Once a decision has been made, it is rarely overturned, usually requiring that 6/10 emperors decide to either overturn a decision and that a unanimous vote of 80% approval be made. The council committee was founded 100 years ago by Ansem with the purpose of bringing along a sense of democracy when choosing to make decisions that can impact the very foundation of his order and that of Earth Land itself, with the decisions being made by the council being taken unimaginably serious, often taking weeks to even months to reach a consensus. However, the committee have no jurisdiction over the decisions made by the joined efforts of all the emperors or any choice made by Ansem himself (which rarely occurs). Each member of the coucil wears a mask with the purpose of keeping their decisions and opinions anonymous and free of judgement and persecution, protecting their true identity. These masks are the only means to identify individual members of the council, muffling their voice and masking the true shape of their face. Investigations held by the committee are normally done so in secret, ath the particular behest of the council with the purpose of raising an inquiry when certain suspicions are raised by particular members of Aion Rebellion. If someone does raise red flags, they are detained, and the defendants will not be told exactly what it is they are accused of until sentencing, nor what the source of the accusation is; they are only allowed to speak when they answer the questions addressed to them and will only rarely, if ever, be given a chance to speak for themselves. If the evidence is deemed far more important than any testimony, a decision may be made without using the testimony of the defendant or use of any additional pieces of evidence unless sufficient reason is provided. With how serious they are, and the fact that they run the very heart of Aion Rebellion on a 24/7 basis, the council committee is infamous for having very little patience to breaches of protocol. Disregard for the proceedings or contempt of the council will more than likely bring added charges to the accused or lengthened sentence. The security focused int his singular location is said to rival that offered to protect Ansem. New World Emperors Description The New World Emperors are generally the most respected and most powerful wizards within all of Aion Rebellion. Possessing a power that is nearly divine in nature, they vastly surpass the power belonging to their lieutenants. In terms of raw energy and fighting ability, an emperor is easily five-to-ten times stronger than even the most seasoned of S-Class wizards and Guild Masters put together, existing on a level that is completely their own. Having evolved and ascended his skills to a level thought unreachable through years of combined knowledge and training, their powers and abilities have reached a level of mastery over their magic that is astronomically rare, with even having the capacity of achieve in their lifetime, allowing them to obtain unparalleled skills and abilities that make them one-of-a-kind; gaining access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of what true power is in the eyes of others. Most importantly, the New World Emperors all have achieved the Zenith Ability (天頂能力, Tenchō nōryoku, lit. "God Level") in their respective magic or fighting art; described as the "the highest point reached by a celestial or other object. The time at which something is most powerful or successful." ''A feat of this caliber is a testament of their dedication and prowess in their pursuit of absolute power, possessing a near full mastery of their own capacity to learnin all that there is to learn about themselves and how far they can become powerful. With this type of skill under their belt, they are widely considered by the rest of the wizards in Earth Land as the most dangerous beings alive, easily able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming, impossible odds with the utmost ease. This power is not only reserved in magic, rather, most members can achieve the most mind blowing of physical feats that make them look monstrous in nature, and generally demonstrating an extensive knowledge on the very basis and nature of magic that puts them on par with even the most knowledgeable of scholars, knowing a vast level of history and battle tactics. All of these factors create a vast power gap between the emperors and lower-ranked officers that serve under them. They function as Chief executive officers, and they determine the course, organization, tactics, and policy of their division. The power an emperor has over his/her division is absolute and cannot be questioned by subordinates or the emperors of the other divisions. An emperor, although rarely occurring, can choose to change the division specialty in order to better incorporate their managing style and personal choice in which they direct their men and how they use their resources. Due to each of the New World Emperors having supreme authority in their respective division, the divisions are separate entities and not a cohesive military. In this way, they only have the right to punish the actions of their subordinates and not those of other divisions unless the division in question has no current captain or the subordinate's actions are against the laws or rules of Aion Rebellion. Aion Rebellion's true power lies in the strength and powerful disposition of emperors, as they are the leaders of its military arm and the highest possible ranking officers in the entire organization, being second only to Ansem. With them at full strength, the rebellion has been able to prosper for over 150 years since it founding, making them the primary reason as to why they are almost unbeatable and unbreakable as a military faction. If they are broken, their strength dwindles, making them highly vulnerable. Aion Rebellion does not normally operate as a cohesive unit, such as sending multiple units to handle a single situation. Rather, the command of the divisions are generally left to the discretion of its particular chief and leader, a.k.a. the New World Emperors, who commonly runs it whatever way he or she sees fit, allowing for the change of a division's traditional duties to an entirely new set and even the creation of a separate institution connected to the division. the rebellions main duty is to defend the world from Dark Guilds and dark wizards, but they are allocated in different districts in around Earth Land to defend. The only general authority to call forth a combined front is an edict from the council committee or Ansem himself. It is not uncommon for New World Emperors to not see each other or interact with each other as a whole group for long periods of time, seeing as how each one is given a specific location to protector guard around different countries and continents, except for cases involving a threat to all of Earth Land, a emperor's punishment, or, to a lesser degree, an emperor's promotion. On a regular basis, the emperors are spread out all across the world doing their divisions' duties, whatever they may be. They are so far spread out, getting the emperors together as a group, or even getting their lieutenants together as a group, could normally take a day to several weeks to accomplish, but most of the time, a it is commonly known that very few emperor's bother to show up, whether it is out of the inability to get there on time or out of personal choice is up for debate; it is commonly expected that when a summit meeting is called, a mere 3 emperors are known to show up. Unless specifically ordered by the Ansem, the leader of the organization, emperors pretty much have free range to do whatever they want, being given the choice of freely participating on whether or not to attend meetings (at their own risk) or not even involve themselves in the daily situations of Earth Land. Emperors are not allowed, without permission, to carry out activities outside of their normal jurisdiction or their division. The emperor of one division cannot punish the subordinates of another emperor. The New World Emperor's power is said to rival the magic prowess and fighting ability commonly found in Ten Wizard Saints, the Spriggan 12, and Aeternum's own Nine Elementals. This is primarily due to each of the emperors represents a specific aspect of magic in which they have mastered it to the highest, utmost maximum level of possible achievement attainable by mortal men, and the simple fact that the "world" part of their title means strongest in the world; unlike the Spriggan who are the strongest in the Alvarez Empire, the Saints who are the strongest in Ishgar, and the Elementals who are the strongest in Aeternum; the New World Emperors embody the strength of the world itself, being the 10 strongest in all the regions of Earth Land, regardless of country, nation, continent, or land. Requirements There are three different ways to become a member of the New World Emperors: # '''Trial of the Emperors' (皇帝の裁判, Kōtei no Saiban): A test which requires the ability to have mastered the Zenith Ability in any form of magic they are prominent in the use of. Nearly all wizards become captains using this method. At least three existing emperors, including the Ansem, have to witness the test. # Personal Recommendation: To have personal recommendations from at least six emperors and approval from at least two of the remaining four. Recommendation is commonly acquired by a candidate by either demonstrating their ability first hand to the emperors, giving them an impressive enough feel of his/her power with enough talent for them to willingly vouch for their ability to stand beside them in rank. # Trial by Combat: To defeat an emperor one-on-one with at least 200 witnesses from the their division. This method is seen as being the exceedingly rarest and the least refined of the three. The method is commonly looked down upon by some captains as barbaric compared to the other refined methods. This method allows one to bypass having the mastery of the Zenith Ability or other possible abilities which an emperor would otherwise be required to have knowledge of, for it allows no judgment from emperors who would require those skills as a prerequisite to join their ranks. Members Emperor Lieutenants 1st Division Skills Sixth Sense: Intimidation: Trivia * Inspired by the Gotei 13 from Bleach. * Partially inspired by the military groups and the U.S. ranking system. * If you want a position as one of the New World Emperors, you can challenge a member for their spot or talk it over with their creator, or, in a rare case, I could maybe create an extra spot.